Legio Astorum
The Legio Astorum (Warp Runners) is a Loyalist Titan Legion of the Collegia Titanica, one of the military arms of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The Legio Astorum is an ancient and honoured Legion based upon the Forge World of Lucius, located in the Segmentum Obscurus. This Titan Legion is suspected to have been founded before the Age of the Imperium, during the Age of Strife. Legion History The Warp Runners fought throughout the Great Crusade and still retain a number of Titans blessed by the Emperor of Mankind himself. Later, the Legion fought throughout the darkest days of the Horus Heresy, and participated in numerous engagements including the Battle of Tallarn. Legend has it that a battlegroup of Legio Astorum Titans was present at the defence of the Emperor's Palace during the Battle of Terra and ever since those dark days of the Great Betrayal, the Warp Runners have continued to faithfully serve the Emperor and His Imperium. Notable Campaigns *'Kamenka Troika Campaign (Unknown Date.M31)' - Sometime during the middle years of the Great Crusade, the Legio Astorum fought alongside the Thousand Sons Legion and a Lifehost of Pan Pacific Eugenians drawn from the Imperial Army. The Emperor had issued the writs of war commanding this combined Imperial task force to undertake the difficult task of driving the savage Greenskin menace from the three satellite planets (collectively known as the Kamenka Troika) of the world of Kamenka Ulizarna -- a world originally claimed by the Mechanicum of Mars. The savagery of that war, the slaughter and relentless, grinding attrition had left tens of thousands dead in its wake. Imperial forces were finally victorious after two years of fighting and earned a score of honours for their war banners. Victory had been won, but the cost had been high with the loss of nearly an entire Warp Runners' detachment of Titans. With the successful conclusion of the campaign the Thousand Sons honoured the Legio Astorum by recovering Canis Vertex, the last Warp Runners Titan to fall. They repaired and restored the great war machine and then had it transported to their homeworld of Prospero where it was mounted upon the pyramid of the Legion's Pyrae Cult of Sorcerers. *'Battle of Tallarn (Unknown Date.M31)' - The Legio Astorum is known to have fought in various engagements during the Horus Heresy, including the famed Battle of Tallarn. During the Heresy in the early 31st Millennium, the Iron Warriors Traitor Legion -- intending to destroy all potential resistance before landing -- virus-bombed the world of Tallarn, rendering it an inhospitable desert. Only then did the Chaos Space Marines land. Tallarn's few survivors emerged from their underground bunkers to stop the Iron Warriors' invasion. Soon, reinforcements from both sides arrived, including the Legio Astorum Titan Legion. It soon became painfully clear to the Imperial forces the futility of fighting over a destroyed planet, but by then there was no turning back. Though it was not known at the time, the Traitor Legion was motivated to attack the world beyond their mere appetite for destruction as Tallarn was the site of a hidden and potentially powerful Chaos artefact. The poisoned environment of the world made it impossible for infantry troops to operate outside of their protective shelters, and so the only available option was to make use of armoured tank warfare and the support of the Titan war machines of the Legio Astorum. The Warp Runners fought their traitorous kin from the infamous Legio Mortis Traitor Titan Legion, while the largest tank battle in human history erupted on the surface of Tallarn, involving some 10 million armoured vehicles. By the end of this brutal conflict, the Iron Warriors were defeated, and the wreckage of over a million tanks littered the sands. *'Scouring of the Ollanz System (Unknown Date.M31)' - Titans of the Tiger Eyes Legion alongside a force of the Emperor's Children Chaos Space Marines attempted to fend off an assault made by Loyalist Legio Astorum Titans supported by three companies of the Iron Hands Space Marines. *'Unrecorded Engagements (Unknown Date.M31)' - The Legio Astorum Titan Legion is also known to have taken part in other numerous unrecorded engagements with the forces of the Warmaster Horus during the Heresy. *'Battle of Nyrcon (Unknown Date)' - This little known engagement took place on the surface of the world of Beta Garmon II, where the Legio Astorum, supported by Salamanders Space Marines, pinned down a force of Legio Mortis Titans and Emperor's Children Chaos Space Marines and subsequently annihilated it. *'Purge of the Contqual Sub-Sector (812.M41)' - The Legio Astorum 's Titan Battlegroup Praxes, under the command of Princeps Firax Lopi, participated in the final campaign of the Purge of Contqual Sub-sector, fighting alongside the Iron Hands Space Marine Chapter and a large force of Imperial Guard regiments and heavy armour. As far as Imperial scholars can determine, the Chaotic taint of the Contqual Sub-sector began late in the year 812.M41 when the Contqual High Governor fell easy prey to the corruption of the Chaos God of Pleasure, Slaanesh. From the High Governor's court on the world of Shardenus the taint spread quickly and within a single month the entire sub-sector seethed with the corruption of Chaos. The cleansing of Contqual was tasked to the Iron Hands who have always burned with hatred for Chaos in all its myriad forms since the disaster on Istvaan V. The Iron Hands stormed into the Contqual Sub-sector with a speed akin to chained lightning, seizing several planets before resistance could even be organised by the region's Forces of Chaos. In short order, the Iron Hands of Clan Raukaan, under the command of Lord Clan Commander Arven Rauth, moved against the focal point of the Chaotic taint in Contqual, the Hive World of Shardenus, where the world's large body of Chaos Cultists, making use of forbidden sorcerous rituals, had torn a hole straight through the space-time continuum and into the Warp. Lord-General Raji Nethata, the overall Imperial commander of the forces on Shardenus, requested Titan support from the Adeptus Mechanicus. The Legio Astorum responded by sending a ''Warlord''-class Titan and four other war machines to take part in the final campaign on the sub-sector's capital world. Though massively outnumbered and sustaining significant losses, the Imperial forces cut through the Heretics and their daemons like an unstoppable storm. The world was brought to heel in short order with the rest of the sub-sector falling to the fury of the Imperial forces with equal speed, the citizens of many worlds turning on their tainted masters and pleading with the Iron Hands for mercy. But the sons of Ferus Manus are not known for their forgiveness and the Chapter fell on the worlds of the sub-sector with a cleansing wrath, executing one in every three civilians in a great and bloody purge, which the Chapter intended to serve as a righteous punishment for allowing the taint of Chaos to sweep over the worlds of the Contqual. In the wake of their bloody passing, the surviving Imperial citizens of the Contqual Sub-sector became amongst the most devout faithful of the God-Emperor in the galaxy. *'Siege of Vraks (813-830.M41)' - During the infamous Siege of Vraks, the Legio Astorum Titan battlegroup provided the Imperial 88th Siege Army with its heaviest armour and firepower. Deploying 22 Titans of the ''Reaver'' and ''Warhound'' classes, the commitment of this battlegroup in support of the 12th Line Korps was the decisive factor in breaking through the inner defence lines during the Kagori offensive on Vraks Prime. The High Princeps Rand Drauca and his Warp Runners continued to support the campaign on Vraks on numerous occasions, and were heavily engaged again when the Red Scorpions Chapter captured the breach in the curtain wall, matching weapons and armour with the Traitor Titans of the ''Legio Vulcanum'' I. The exact number of enemy Titans was not identified, although post-battle reports claim that 14 enemy ''Warhound''-class Titans and ''Reaver''-class Titans were destroyed during the campaign. As such, the Legio Vulcanum paid a heavy price for its involvement, and the Legio Astorum can claim a famous victory over their ancient enemy. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - When the Forces of Chaos assaulted the world of Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41, the Legio Astorum was one of the Loyalist Titan Legions of the Collegia Titanica to help in the defense of that beleaguered Imperial Fortress World. The Warp Runners fought in multiple campaigns during this Black Crusade, including: **'Amistel Majoris' - The world of Amistel Majoris (located in the Agripinaa Sector was besieged by Plague Marines of the infamous Death Guard Traitor Legion. Despite the planet being reduced to a mass of putrefying corpses, the Imperial Guard's 83rd Regiment of the Drookian Fen Guard helped bolster Imperial forces with a masterful defensive strategy which kept the planet in Imperial hands until the arrival of additional Imperial forces in the form of the Howling Griffons Space Marine Chapter and the Titans of the Legio Astorum. **'Demios Primary' - When the Skitarii forces of the Adeptus Mechanicus' Forge World of Demios Primary were scattered by the combined Chaotic forces of the Black Legion and the Extinction Angels, it was the Imperial defenders of the Legio Astorum and the Space Marines of the Black Templars Chapter which liberated the world's forges. Notable Titans *''Canis Vertex'' - A ''Warlord''-class Titan that fought during the Great Crusade alongside the Thousand Sons Legion in the Kamenka Troika Campaign. The Canis Vertex was the last Titan of the Legio Astorum to fall. For their service, the Thousands Sons honoured the Warp Runners by recovering and restoring the Canis Vertex. They then had the Titan transported to their homeworld of Prospero and mounted upon the pyramid of the Pyrae Cult of the Legion's sorcerers. Nearly a century later, the Canis Vertex would rise once more, through magical means used by the Thousands Sons sorcerers, to protect their homeworld from the ravaging Space Wolves Legion during the Burning of Prospero. *''Terribilis Vindicta'' - The Terribilis Vindicta was a ''Warlord''-class Titan of Battlegroup Praxes that took part in the Purge of the Contqual Sub-sector on the world of Shardenus, fighting alongside Clan Raukaan of the Iron Hands Space Marine Chapter and several regiments of the Imperial Guard against the Forces of Chaos in 812.M41. *''Meritus Castigatio'' - This ''Warlord''-class Titan of Battlegroup Praxes took part in the Purge of the Contqual Sub-sector on the world of Shardenus, fighting alongside Clan Raukaan of the Iron Hands Chapter and several regiments of the Imperial Guard against the Forces of Chaos in 812.M41. *''Fortunata Imperiatrix'' - ''Reaver''-class Titan that fought during the Horus Heresy at the Battle of Tallarn. *''Honorum'' - ''Reaver''-class Titan with 13 confirmed heavy vehicle kills as well as numerous "lesser opponents" destroyed during the Siege of Vraks. *''Inviglia Alpha'' - ''Reaver''-class Titan, first to fall to the guns of the ''Legio Vulcanum'' I Traitor Titan Legion during the Siege of Vraks. Standing defiantly, the blasted and scorched war machine stood like a silent sentinel for the duration of the rest of the campaign. *''Praetorian'' - ''Reaver''-class Titan of High Princeps Rand Drauca. *''Spirit of Victory'' - A Titan of unknown class that fought during the Horus Heresy at the Battle of Tallarn. *''Ferus Arma'' - A ''Warhound''-class Titan that was a part of Battlegroup Praxes that took part in the Purge of the Contqual Sub-sector on the world of Shardenus, fighting alongside Clan Raukaan of the Iron Hands Chapter and several regiments of the Imperial Guard against the Forces of Chaos in 812.M41. *''Gaius Thyrsus'' - A ''Warhound''-class Titan that was a part of Battlegroup Praxes that took part in the Purge of the Contqual Sub-sector on the world of Shardenus, fighting alongside Clan Raukaan of the Iron Hands Chapter and several regiments of the Imperial Guard against the Forces of Chaos in 812.M41. *''Quis Odio'' - A ''Warhound''-class Titan that was a part of Battlegroup Praxes that took part in the Purge of the Contqual Sub-sector on the world of Shardenus, fighting alongside Clan Raukaan of the Iron Hands Chapter and several regiments of the Imperial Guard against the Forces of Chaos in 812.M41. *''Avernus Maxima'' – A ''Warhound''-class Titan deployed as part of the Imperial Titan forces on Vraks during the Siege of Vraks, and was part of a Ventarri Titan Maniple that fought in the Battle of Shatter Ridge. *''Triarii-Dexter'' – A ''Warhound''-class Titan deployed as part of the Imperial Titan forces on Vraks during the Siege of Vraks, and was part of a Ventarri Titan Maniple that fought in the Battle of Shatter Ridge. *''Canis Secundus'' – A ''Warhound''-class Titan deployed as part of the Imperial Titan forces on Vraks during the Siege of Vraks, and was part of a Ventarri Titan Maniple that fought in the Battle of Shatter Ridge. Notable Personnel *'Rand Drauca' - Ancient and venerable High Princeps of the Reaver-class Titan Praetorian, during the Siege of Vraks. He led the Legio Astorum battlegroup that fought during the Siege of Vraks, which was composed of 10 ''Reaver''-class and 12 ''Warhound''-class Titans. *'Firax Lopi' - Princeps of the ''Warlord''-class Titan Terribilis Vindicta and commander of Battlegroup Praxes that took part in the final campaign of the Purge of the Contqual Sub-Sector on the world of Shardenus. *'Remona' - A young and talented Princeps of the ''Warlord''-class Titan Meritus Castigatio that was a part of Battlegroup Praxes that took part in the final campaign of the Purge of the Contqual Sub-sector on the world of Shardenus. *'Kask' - First Princeps of the Titan Fortunata Imperiatrix. *'Talon' - Princeps of the Legion with over 100 confirmed kills. *'Silberman' - Princeps of the Legion who was shot and killed by a sniper during the Battle of Tallarn. *'Marnoc' (Successor of Princeps Silberman) - Princeps of the Legion during the Battle of Tallarn. *'Toal' - Moderatus of the Legion during the Battle of Tallarn. *'Hazan' - Moderatus of the Legion during the Battle of Tallarn. *'Warden' - Moderatus of the Legion during the Batle of Tallarn. *'Kurtz' - Warhound-class Titan Princeps during the Battle of Tallarn. Legion Appearance Each Titan Legion has its own idiosyncrasies of operation and ritual, and the Warp Runners have long had the reputation of preferring to adorn their war engines with bold heraldry and striking decoration, while its Moderati and Princeps favour an austere uniform bearing no emblems or gained awards. Legion Colours The colours of this Titan Legion are primarily blue with gold. The old colour scheme, the Titans were blue with orange flame patterns. Legion Badge The symbol of the Legio Astorum (Warp Runners) is a black eclipse symbol on a field of blue. Sources *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition) pp. 14, 16 *''Codex Titanicus'' (1st Edition), pp. 4-7, 9-10, 14, 21, 29, 32, 34, 49, 110 *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two,'' pp. 42-43, 46-48, 52-53, 60, 112-113, 118, 120-123, 199 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three,'' pp. 49, 126, 161 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse 2'', pp. 88-89 *''White Dwarf'' 287 (UK), "Forge World: Creators of monsters and builders of Titans (Review)," pg. 38 *''White Dwarf'' 111 (UK), "Adeptus Titanicus", pg. 56 *''White Dwarf'' 110 (UK), "Adeptus Titanicus", pg. 41 *''White Dwarf'' 108 (UK), "'Eavy Metal: Adeptus Titanicus Titans & Banners," pg. 76 *''A Thousand Sons'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Wrath of Iron'' (Novel) by Chris Wraight Gallery File:Warp_Runners_Titan_Order_Icon.jpg|''Legio Astorum'' Banner File:Legio_Astorum_Honour_Banner.jpg|''Legio Astorum'' - Princeps Honour Banner File:Legio_Astorum_Moderati_Kill_Banner.jpg|''Legio Astorum'' - Moderatus Kill Banner Legio Astorum_Reaver Battlegroup_Vraks.jpg|''Legio Astorum'' ''Reaver''-class Titan Battlegroup that fought during the Siege of Vraks Chaos Warlord vs Imp Warlord.jpg|An Imperial ''Warlord''-class Titan of the Legio Astorum battling against a Chaos Warlord-class Titan Legio Astorum Siege of Vraks.jpg|''Legio Astorum'' ''Reaver''-class Titans during the Siege of Vraks File:Legio_Astorum_Supporting_Red_Scorpions.jpg|A Titan of the Legio Astorum supporting the Red Scorpions during the Siege of Vraks File:Legio_Astorum_Krieg_Armour_Column.jpg|Titans from the Legio Astorum supporting a Death Korps of Krieg Imperial Guard armoured battlegroup Mars-Pattern Warhound_Warp Runners.jpg|''Legio Astorum'' Mars Pattern ''Warhound''-class Titan Imperial_Warhound_Titans.jpg|''Legio Astorum'' Mars Pattern ''Warhound''-class Titan WarpRunner_Warhound1.jpg|''Legio Astorum'' ''Warhound''-class Titan, original colour scheme Legio Astorum Reaver.JPG|''Legio Astorum'' ''Reaver''-class Titan, original colour scheme File:Warp_Runners.jpg|Titans of the Warp Runners Legion supporting the Space Wolves Legion during the Horus Heresy Astorum_Lucius_Pattern_Warhound.jpg|''Legio Astorum'' Lucius Pattern Warhound-class Titan Astorum_Titans_Old.jpg|Titans of the Legio Astorum Category:L Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Collegia Titanica Category:Imperium Category:Walkers Category:Imperial Walkers